The Mortality Crusade
The Mortality Crusade was a series of enormous battles that started between the Dwarves and the Elves versus the Orcs and Goblins, but eventually became the Dwarves versus the Elves in the Second Age of Middle Earth. The War The Battle of the Misty Mountains The Battle of the Misty Mountans was one of the first major battles in the developing Mortality Crusade. They began when the Elves and the Dwarves made a joined patrol into the Misty Mountains and were ambushed by Goblins, led by Vaglok the Barbarian. They were imprisoned, but they were rescued by the Elves and a great battle broke out between the Dwarves and the Goblins, with the Elves and the Wargs bringing up the second party on either side during the clash. During the battle, Bane and Vaglok met and engaged in a brutal fight that drew them away from the armies and deep into the Misty Mountains. Bane eventually killed the Goblin and returned to the Battle after a one-day recuperation, on the back of a skin-changer Beorn. Thranduil, who was leader of the army in Bane's absence, had already driven the Goblins out of the caves and into the open, but had unknowingly suffered heavy Elf losses. With their combined strength, the Elf and Dwarf leaders obliterated the Goblins. However, they ended up arguing over who was the true leader of the victory as they both played equally major parts in defeating the Goblins. This would quickly lead to the Elves and the Dwarves warring against each other when they had been so effective as allies. The Battle of Mirkwood The Battle of Mirkwood broke out when the Dwarves were returning from Erebor through the Mirkwood to return to Moria. During their journey, they inadvertently trespassed on Elf territory. Thranduil took this as an offense and sent a large group of his men to attack the Dwarves. A battle broke out, which cut from the walls of Thranduil's city to the Spider's Nest. This awoke the spiders that dwelled in the forest, and the spiders attacked the Elves. Facing a fight on two fronts, the Elves tricked Beorn the skin-changer into attacking the Dwarves whilst they hid at the heart of the web. Bane IV Chainbiter was driven from the group by a hallucination of his dead friend Threnn Stonefist. The hallucination drove him mad, and then tricked him into nearly drowning in a river. Bane survived the ordeal, but was traumatised and driven over the edge by the experience. He returned to the battle, just as Beorn attacked the spiders, driving them back. The Dwarves were forced into retreat, and they escaped the Mirkwood, but in the process admitted defeat to the Elves for that one battle. The Attack at Rivendell Daerudhnion of the Eldaliendë Borenain attacked 78,000,357 Dwarven spirits. Ambush at the Pass of Caradhras Elrond vs Thargur The Battle for the Dead Marshes FAKE The Siege of Moria never happened The Battle of the World = Category:Wars